A Talk Over Tea
by RomanoJet
Summary: Female Avatar and Inigo's C, B, A, and S conversations with a little story added behind the conversation. Avatar name changed from Robin to Cleo. I do not own anything, the creator of Fire Emblem: Awakening does.


A Talk Over Tea

* * *

 _Cleo's POV_

The Shepherds had been marching for days with no rest stops. We hadn't come across a village for a long time, and tensions were high. Everyone was feeling a little restless, as we hadn't found many people or Risen to battle, either. Everyone was casting resentful looks my way, as if it was my fault that we had gone on for so long without a stop. Just because I was the tactician didn't mean I could control where people put their damn villages!

These angry thoughts were running through my head when I saw someone approaching. Looking up, I sighed. It was Inigo. I knew where this conversation was going to go before he even opened his mouth.

"Ah, Cleo," he said, grinning. "You're looking beautiful as always! Care to join me for some tea?"

I smiled faintly. "Sorry, no time for anything so frivolous today."

He put his hand on his heart as if offended. "I'm deadly earnest, my lady! I assure you, there is not frivolity intended."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd be more apt to believe you if you hadn't already invited half the ladies in the army."

He smirked. "Well, well. Is that how it is? My heartfelt invite, earnest as earnest can be, trampled under your sweet boot!"

 _Right... Earnest as earnest can be. Ha._ "I don't think 'earnest' means what you think it means. ...Especially between us."

He had the nerve to wink at me. "Then even more reason to talk over tea! We mustn't let these misunderstandings cloud our relationship and keep us apart."

I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby that I could pretend to have to talk to, but to no avail. I was stuck talking to the most flirtatious man in the army. "...You're incapable of taking anything seriously, aren't you? You know, you might have better luck with the women if you cut down on the glib banter."

He flashed what he probably thought was a winning smile. "Glib banter? Moi? Why, Cleo, you do me a grave injustice! What you see as glib is the unvarnished reverence of a heart that yearns for love!"

 _You know, the more you say 'glib', the weirder it sounds,_ I thought idly. _Wait, pay attention._

"And, strange though it may sound, I find your grumpy cynicism alluring..." he continued. "We must talk like this again soon!"

 _Yeah, no,_ I deadpanned, in my head, of course. His boldness and obliviousness simply made me shake my head in disbelief. _Well, at least he's gone._

* * *

The next morning, (we were still marching) during break time, I was resting in the shade of a large tree, away from the tension at camp that everyone was radiating. Even Chrom was becoming a bit short with me, probably expecting me to pull some miracle out of thin air while he and the rest of the Shepherds sat there and complained.

 _Well, maybe I shouldn't be too hard on them,_ I conceded. S _ome of them are helping everyone stay on their feet during this difficult time._

Once again, my musing was interrupted by none other than Inigo, who was standing over me, grinning as if he were here to tell me the news that Validar had died in his sleep or something. Oh, well. I knew the real reason he was here.

"Cleo!" he said brightly. "There you are! Were you afraid I'd forgotten our date? Well, put your mind at ease. Here I am!"

I gave him a knowing smile. "Hello, Inigo. Did all the other ladies turn you down again?"

He looked a little sheepish. "...How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "The only time you talk to me is when you've run out of other women." I watched as his expression became rather fixed. "You're an incredibly easy man to read. You know that, right?" I continued.

He sighed. "Why are you so hostile to your poor, faithful friend, Inigo?"

 _Faithful, right._ The expression on his face looked like a kicked puppy. "Please, don't look at me with that hangdog expression. I'm sure you'll find another young lass who'll fall for your questionable charms."

Inigo put his hands on his hips proudly. "Of course I will!" Then he seemed to realize his mistake. I watched, amused, as he scrambled to fix his sentence. "...Won't! I meant, of course I won't! I need no other woman but you!"

I stared at him silently. _Does he think I'll actually fall for that?_

He looked to the side uncomfortably. "Er..."

I continued to say nothing, looking at him intently. _How long will it take for him to tell me the truth?_

"S-stop staring at me like that," Inigo stuttered. "It's making me uncomfortable. Besides, it...it won't work. I'm telling you the truth!"

I smirked. "Oh, really? Look into my eyes, and tell me that again."

I stared into his brown eyes, which were growing even more nervous as he spoke. "I... I'm not lying... T-truly, I'm not..."

My staring intensified.

He threw up his hands. "ARGH! Okay, you win! I'm lying!" He shook his head. "Damn it, Cleo! I just can't get anything past you, can I?"

"The sooner you learn that, the better," I said sternly. "When you see a women, all you think of is how to seduce her. Everyone knows it."

Suddenly, his expression changed from slightly guilty to a knowing smirk. "Waaait a minute... I see what's happening... You're jealous!" He exclaimed this as if he had discovered a new revelation that everyone would praise him for. "I'm flattered, of course, but I must confess I'm also a bit disappointed. I didn't imagine a lady of your stature to succumb to the green-eyed monster."

I got up from my sitting position, furious. "Oh for the love of... Nothing could be further from the truth!" I shouted.

Inigo tapped his cheek. "Oh, I think I touched a nerve..." he taunted.

I stomped my foot. "Gods, but talking to you is an infuriating experience! Why don't you try doing something useful? Outside of battle, I mean." _If we can get more people to keep up the help inside the camp, everyone will be less miserable and be able to hold on until we get to the next village. But, I have to raise the stakes..._ "If you manage that even once, I might consider having tea with you. But as it is-"

"Aha! Then we have a deal!" he interrupted. "...And I'll be leaving now, before you can change your mind. Ta-ta!" He gave a mock bow and all but sprinted back to camp.

"Wait! Inigo! I was just..." I trailed off and sighed heavily, knowing I would have to face the consequences of this little chat soon enough.

* * *

That evening, I was walking back to my tent when I caught sight of someone talking to a soldier. "...This is for you, just for being you. A little token of my gratitude," I heard the person say.

"...Is that Inigo over there?" I wondered to myself. "What's he up to?" I noticed something in his hands. "Looks like he has a present for that soldier. Trying to seduce her, no doubt. " I sighed. "The fool truly is incorrigible. So much wasted potential..."

As I was lamenting this, Inigo noticed me standing there and walked up to me, smiling as always. "Ah, Cleo! Perfect timing!" he exclaimed. "Here, I have a present for you, too. It's a salve I bought in town. The salesman said it has amazing healing and restorative powers," he explained.

I was a little surprised to receive such thoughtful gift. _And since we haven't been in town for a while, he must have bought this a while ago, and was saving it..._ "Oh! That's actually really nice of you, Inig..." Suddenly, I realized what this had to be. "ARGH! Wait, what am I doing?! I won't be wooed with gifts!"

Inigo's eyes widened. "Wait... You thought...? That I...?" He burst into laughter. "WAAA HA HA HA HAAA!"

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, a little flustered at his outburst.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha! Hoooooo... S-sorry... Got to catch...breath..." he gasped, still smiling with mirth. "I'm not trying to buy your affections. Or anyone else's! The very idea!" He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes, still chuckling.

"Then what ARE you doing?' I demanded.

"Well, I noticed that a lot of our soldiers are getting worn down with all this fighting. I thought I'd lift people's spirits with little pick-me-up presents," he told me.

 _Wait...someone else noticed?! I thought I was the only one suffocating under the large burden of everyone's satisfaction. Wait a second..._ Something seemed off. "Then why are you only giving it to the women?" I challenged.

He shook his head, smiling brilliantly. "I'm not! I've been giving something to everyone!"

I felt a bit abashed. "Oh. I just assumed that... I mean... Yes, well. Sorry about that," I stuttered awkwardly. I rubbed the back of my head. "I must say, it's a very clever idea. I didn't think you had it in you."

He shrugged. "I don't know if it's clever... I just like to make my friends happy is all. We have to pitch in and help out however we can, right?"

 _You have no idea how much that means to me right now, Inigo._ "...You are full of surprises today, Inigo."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I know! I'm kind of surprised myself." He looked at me sideways. "...Sooo, not so bad, am I?"

For some reason, I blushed faintly and made a noise of indignation. "Well, I thought you were pretty horrible before, so maybe not 'so' bad, but..."

He stopped me. "Heh, I'll take it! ...And I'll take my exit before you change your mind! Ta-ta!"

Once again, he ran away, ducking into a tent and out of my sight.

I stood speechless for a second. Then I shook my head, a silly little smile on my face. "Heh, yes, not SO bad, I suppose..." I mused.

* * *

For a few weeks, we trudged through what seemed like endless fields. Nothing but the tall, waving grass could be seen on the horizon. Chrom had lost his temper with me the day before, snapping that I shouldn't have led them into so many barren areas. I had retorted that it wasn't my fault, it was his outdated map's fault. We almost started a shouting match, but Fredrick had intervened before it became ugly.

I was still in a somewhat bad mood today, so I was a ways behind the rest of the group as we marched. I knew that if we didn't find a place to stock up soon, we would run out of essential supplies. I wished there was something to distract me from all the stressful thoughts whirling around my head.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from beside me. I was so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed anyone walk up. "Ah, Cleo. Today your beauty shines more radiantly than ever!"

 _Just what I needed. A good banter session with Inigo will help take my mind off things._

"Ah, Inigo. Today your idle flattery is as predictable as always," I replied.

He shook his head, a mischievous smile on his face. "On the contrary! When it comes to wooing, I have been the very model of restraint!'

I tilted my head, "Oh? How unlike you."

He put his hand on his heart. "Lately, I've only talked to women in order to strengthen out bonds as fellow soldiers." He looked down, blushing a little. "...In truth, I hope to settle down and spend more time with the person I love."

I couldn't stop the flare of jealousy in my chest. "What?! No... You have a..." Suddenly realizing what I was saying, I cleared my throat. "I mean, who's the lucky lady?"

He looked flustered. "Who? Ha ha! Oh my, you're putting me on the spot here." He looked straight at me. "I thought that you might have already guessed. ...Sensitive woman that you are."

I scowled. "I don't think I follow." _Why is he beating around the bush? Just tell me who it is so I can go kill- er, congratulate them._

He laughed nervously. "Look, it's like this... The person I love more than anyone... Well, it's YOU!" he burst out.

My eyes widened? _Did I hear that right? Did he say...?_ "Wait, what?! ME?! Where on earth is this coming from?" I stammered.

He averted his eyes. "I've felt like this for a long time... I just haven't had the courage to tell you." He took a deep breath. "A man like me- a foolish, frivolous man- needs someone like you... Someone to tell me what's what. To show me the right path. To keep me in line..."

I blushed deeper. "Oh, good heavens."

He looked down sadly. "Then this confession is all in vain? You truly hate me?"

My heart skipped a beat. "I don't hate you, Inigo."

He chuckled, still flushed red slightly. "Then...is there a chance we can be together?"

I smiled a half-smile. "Well...yes. Yes, there is. A good chance. But only if you promise that you'll stop trying to woo other women," I added sternly.

His face fell. "...Really? Do I have to? I mean, that's really asking a lot, considering... Er, I mean, if it's what you REALLY want, I'll...do my best."

I brought my fist up. "You'll what?!" _Of all the shallow things to say!_

He made frantic calming motions with his hands. "Ha ha! A jest, my lady, a jest!"

I reluctantly lowered my fist. I gave him a sharp look.

He gave me a serious one in return. "Cleo, I promise I will have eyes for no one but you."

He suddenly stopped and smiled playfully. I rolled my eyes. "What is it? We're falling behind."

He looked at me and said extremely dramatically, "I used to say this to all the ladies, but...you are truly the only one for me."

I slapped him upside the head. "Oh, give it a rest."

He laughed good-naturedly. "It's true, though."

"Shut up."

We walked onwards, happy at last.


End file.
